


Foreign Feelings

by la_vie_electrique



Category: Holby City
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_vie_electrique/pseuds/la_vie_electrique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foreign feelings are ever so fiercly invading Serena Campbell's head as she cannot think of anything else than being close to her blonde army medic.<br/>A romantic, smutty and domestic Berena fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Feelings

_You and me, we're poetry_  
_painting stories with our lips_  
_You're like a wave washing over me_  
_pulling me underneath, sinking slowly_

**Alina Baraz & Galimatias – Drift **

 

After a long shift, Serena Campbell was about to head home. It was ten o'clock in the evening, she had already said goodbye to Fletch, Dominic and all the other colleagues she had worked with today, except for one. The long, lean, Ms Wolfe had escaped her attention for a while and Serena wondered whether Bernie had already left off. She walked to their office, where she calmly packed her bag, piled up some paperwork to be sorted out tomorrow and grabbed her coat. Bernie's was already gone. Serena involuntarily thought of Bernie's beautiful pink coat and how elegant it made the blonde look, how she would love to touch it, feel its softness, feel the woman attached to it. It wasn't the first time thoughts of this kind popped into Serena's head and it confused her more than ever. How long would it be going to take her to finally admit that she had feelings for the blonde army medic? Serena wasn't sure whether she would ever dare to say anything, persuaded Bernie would only make fun of her. It wouldn't be too beneficial for their professional relationship either, being at the head of AAU together.

Serena mused on as she walked down the hospital's corridors, until something caught her eye. Between the nearly shut blinds, she could distinguish some blonde hair and she immediately knew who it was. Bernie Wolfe was inside the locker room, changing her navy scrubs for something more elegant to wear. Her back faced Serena, who couldn't help but spy on her colleague. Bernie grabbed the hems of her scrub shirt and with one swift move, she took it off, revealing a black lacy bra. Serena gasped. She knew she had to move on but she was pinned to the ground, admiring every single inch of the blonde's strong, muscular back, which was beautifully complemented by the softness of her bra. Bernie quickly put on a white silky top and her pink coat, before turning around and proceeding to leave the locker room. Serena looked around, silently panicking. She tried her best to be spontaneous when Bernie closed the door and nearly bumped into her.  
'Hi, I was just leaving,' Serena muttered. 'You too, I see?'  
While her colleague looked at her, Serena prayed Bernie didn't catch her staring when she changed clothes.  
'I was actually going to -'  
Before she could say anything else, she was interrupted by Serena. 'Great, I've got to go, see you tomorrow, Ms Wolfe!'  
Bernie, puzzled by Serena's sudden rush to leave, grabbed her arm and held her back. _Oh no._ Serena was mortified by the physical contact and reluctantly looked into Bernie's deep brown eyes. _Just spit it out, so I can get out quickly before I snog off your beautiful face._  
'I was wondering if you fancied a drink?'  
'A drink? Erhm…'  
'Come on, we haven't seen each other all day, we've been so busy running around. I'd like to sit down and chat with you,' Bernie's smile found its way to Serena's heart and it made her weak. She succumbed to the blonde's proposition. There was no use in declining now, in fact… 'I still owe you one by the way.'  
'Like I forgot.' Lighting a cigarette, Bernie winked at Serena while they walked over to the car park together.  
'So, my place then?' Serena asked hesitantly. As she grabbed the door of her car, Bernie said: 'Yes, no problem. I'll follow you.' _You always got my back._

The moment Serena sat behind the wheel of her car, she let out a long sigh. Her heart was racing in her chest, but she couldn't do anything about it. She only knew that she fancied this beautiful blonde woman more than she had ever fancied anyone. A new and unsettling feeling, but so ready to be further explored. She quickly put on some burgundy lipstick, before starting the engine and driving off to her house.

 

Soon after they had let themselves in, a bottle of wine was opened and the two women enjoyed each other's company on the couch. After a conversation about work and everything that had happened over the past few weeks, Bernie sighed: 'Argh, my life's a mess, a bloody mess.'  
She took a deep breath and pursed her lips the way she always did. Serena looked at her. She completely understood what Bernie must be going through, as she knew all about failed marriages and the influence they could have on work. 'I know, right. Sometimes I think I am going to end up all alone and miserable, amongst re-runs of old series and bottles of cheap wine.'  
Bernie laughed. It was a clear, deep sound which made Serena's heart flutter. 'Absolutely not, you're way too admirable for that!'  
Serena's cheeks immediately flushed with the same colour as the traces of lipstick on her nearly empty glass of wine. To hide her confusion, she quickly grabbed the bottle to pour them some more Shiraz.  
'But seriously though, how about you?' she asked the blonde woman, while pulling up her legs onto the couch to make herself comfortable. 'It seems impossible to me that-' She hesitated and swallowed. '- that there wouldn't be anyone to make you feel good.' _If only that could be me._

After a sip of wine, Bernie answered: 'I don't know. The past few months have been so confusing for me, with Alex and Marcus… I can only hope there would be anyone who is silly enough to let his eye fall on me. Or her eye, of course.'  
Serena smiled as she felt the delicious effect of the wine slowly settling into her body, her cheeks were still rosy and lukewarm and unfamiliar thoughts were ever so fiercely invading her head. Since she found out about Bernie's bisexuality, Serena had always wanted to inquire about Bernie's experiences in that department and now that the blonde was finally opposite her, she couldn't think of anything else.  
'At least that's an advantage, if you are bisexual, you can choose from the whole population instead of just half of it,' Serena remarked.  
'But there will always be very few people you actually want,' Bernie said meaningfully.  
'But still!' Serena laughed it off, in a vain endeavour to sound casual. She was totally oblivious to the fact that her eyes were like mirrors to her soul, in which Bernie could read everything Serena had tried so eagerly to hide from her.  
'Yeah, Serena, if you want some more options to choose from, maybe you should try to switch teams anytime soon,' Bernie said jokingly.  
'What?' Suddenly, the atmosphere changed and Serena was feeling it all too well.  
'Tell me, have you ever been with a woman?' Bernie smirked because of the shocked but excited look on Serena's face.  
'Well… Not really…' she answered hesitantly. Bernie came closer to her and asked what 'not really' meant.  
'I did kiss a girl once when I was still in med school. But…' She didn't actually know what she was going to say afterwards. The woman next to her made her head spin and her hands tremble, and the insinuations about her sexuality didn't improve that.

'But? Nothing ever since? I bet you'd make a wonderful lover, also for women!' Bernie's smile was so contagious that it finally allowed Serena to relax a little. She was in the best company she could ever wish for and she had to admit, she quite liked the way this conversation was turning.  
'Well, it's not that I would say no immediately. It's just… I wouldn't mind… Actually, I would love to love a woman.'  
This honesty made Bernie almost squeal with joy but she knew she had to keep it inside. Serena was like a precious flower; she had to be handled with care.

'But I don't know anything… I have never…' Serena faltered. Two pairs of brown eyes locked, full of unfulfilled desire and yearning.  
'It's okay,' Bernie whispered. Little did Serena know that her inexperience turned Bernie on tremendously, as she began caressing Serena's knee. 'It's never too late to learn.'   
While she was staring into Bernie's eyes, Serena kept on discovering infinitesimal details about her sculpted face that, however insignificant they might seem to others, made her love Bernie even more. The sparkle that lit up her brown eyes, the lines that surrounded her mouth, the little mole that embellished her right cheek… _I am in love with you and I am not going to deny it anymore._

'Could you teach me how to make love to a woman?'  
Serena's question immediately set fire to Bernie's heart and didn't leave her loins unaffected either. Bernie wasn't even sure whether she had heard it properly. The blonde's brown eyes were hungrily gazing into Serena's as she whispered: 'Are you sure?'  
'Absolutely. Teach me Bern. I want you. Now.'

Bernie leaned closer towards the brunette, whilst biting her lip. 'Don't worry, I will show you everything. What lesbian sex is and how it differs from sex with men.' She teasingly caressed Serena's arm through her blouse. She was so close to Serena that she could smell the perfume coming from her short hair.  
'I want to know everything about it, I am so ready,' Serena muttered.

Bernie whispered in her ear: 'Well, it is no surprise that it basically revolves around this spot.' She caressed Serena's thigh and slid her hand in between her legs. Serena gasped out loud, eyes closed, head tilted back. She could feel Bernie's warm breath in her ear, the tip of her tongue on her earlobe.  
'Oh Bernie…'  
The blonde ran her index finger up and down Serena's crotch at an excruciatingly slow pace. Every now and then she pushed a little harder, admiring the effect it had on her colleague. 'But then, we are amazing at doing this,' she whispered softly. The next moment Bernie's hot, experienced mouth started sucking on Serena's earlobe, making the brunette moan loudly. Never had anyone inflicted such delicious agony on her.  
Then Bernie succeeded in sliding her right hand inside Serena's trousers. She immediately felt how wet Serena had become, which only added to her own arousal.  
'Don't stop…' Serena whispered. But that was exactly what Bernie did. Her hand left the warm spot between Serena's legs to slowly trace its way upward onto Serena's neck. Bernie crossed her jaw line with her index finger, while still working on her earlobe as if it were something completely different she was sucking on.  
'Taste yourself, darling,' Bernie murmured in her ear, while putting her wet middle finger into Serena's mouth that was slightly ajar. As her finger entered, Bernie instantly felt Serena's mouth responding. Serena sucked on it lightly while muttering soft sounds of pleasure. Her hand approached her inner thigh, but before Serena could touch herself, Bernie firmly grabbed her hand and put it away. Serena opened her eyes and she saw an evil smile on her blonde lover's face.  
'We'll do all of that later on, this was just the appetiser, Ms Campbell.'  
'You are a damn tease, Ms Wolfe.' _And I haven't even had a taste of your exquisite lips yet, Ms Wolfe._

 

'Take me to your bedroom.' It wasn't even a question, Bernie ordered Serena to take them upstairs to continue their lovemaking. They got off the couch and hurried to the bedroom. Serena let them in, while Bernie's hands were on her waist, caressing the skin underneath her blouse. 'I think it is time to get this off, don't you?' Bernie said in her ear. Serena closed the door and turned around. Her face was close to Bernie's, so very close.  
'Not before we've done this…' Serena leaned closer towards Bernie, their noses touched and finally their lips collided. Their mouths opened automatically under each other, longing to discover what had been unknown until now. Serena tasted Bernie, a light hint of smoke and wine still lingered on her breath. Serena, though normally not a smoker herself, got even more aroused by Bernie's taste and the feeling of her soft yet strong tongue. Both women moaned whilst passionately kissing each other. Their hands grabbed everything they could; clothes, hair, skin.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath and admire each other's faces, flushing crimson red with arousal. Panting for breath, Bernie said: 'Oh Serena, you are such a turn-on. I am going to give you the best orgasm you have ever had.' She began undoing the buttons of Serena's black blouse very slowly, while Serena got her hands on the zipper of Bernie's jeans. Before long, they were both in their underwear. Serena caressed the blonde's waist, hips and eventually put her hands on her bare buttocks.  
'Bernie Wolfe in a thong. You don't know how many times I've pictured that in my mind.' 'Have you? There's quite a lot of filth in you, Ms Campbell, who would have thought.'

Having been ordered to take the lead, Bernie decided she wanted to take things slowly nevertheless. Her fingers found their way to the hooks of Serena's bra, which she undid carefully. Serena immediately felt her nipples harden in the presence of her colleague's skilled hands, that cupped her firm breasts and began to caress the slightly damp skin in between them. She felt Bernie's mouth in her neck and she sighed, vainly trying to unhook the lace bra that embraced Bernie's delicate breasts. When it finally fell to the ground, Serena couldn't help but admire the way Bernie's little pink nipples stood firm with lust.  
Moving her hands to Serena's shoulders, the blonde manoeuvred her to the bed and guided her onto it. While she sat down against the wall with a pillow carefully supporting her back, Serena gazed into her lover's eyes that glistered with utter desire as she too climbed on the large bed.

'So, where were we?' Bernie asked teasingly, positioning herself between Serena's legs which parted immediately. Gently, she pushed them a little further apart as she began to stroke Serena through her knickers. Serena gasped with pleasure as her most sensitive spot was finally being touched, albeit through the soaked fabric of her underwear, which Bernie was quick to take off. With her legs parted maximally, Serena offered Bernie a full frontal vision of the wetness between her legs that had been gushing out ever since that gorgeous blonde woman set foot in her house. She tilted her head back and groaned when she felt Bernie's soft kisses on her inner thigh.

Then, Bernie said in her husky voice: 'Look, sweetheart, the problem with men is, they only do this.' She placed her mouth over Serena's vagina and quickly flickered her tongue over her throbbing clit.  
'Sure, that can be very good sometimes,' she added. 'But we women, we know our anatomy. We know what _really_ makes us come.' The next moment Serena fell into unprecedented pleasure as Bernie was slowly, but forcefully sucking her clit all the way into her mouth, while her index finger stroked Serena's labia. Bernie expertly knew how to put her experience to good use.  
'Oh god, it's so…' Serena's voice almost broke down. 'So good… I need you to-'  
'Tell me,' Bernie whispered.  
'I want you inside of me,' the brunette muttered. She cried out as two fingers entered her dripping heat and started pushing in and out. 'More,' she murmured out of breath.  
Bernie inserted a third finger into her lover's moist insides and curled her fingers up so as to find Serena's magical spot. It felt so good to be completely filled up, that Serena's sighs turned into moans that became louder every time Bernie sucked on her.  
'That's right baby, I want to hear you. Let it out.'

Serena pinched her rock hard nipples and cried out her lover's name. She was so close…  
'Come on, scream for me Serena.' Bernie's deeply aroused voice took Serena over the edge. She cried out with pure ecstasy as she felt her orgasm washing over her like a wave, her muscles contracting around Bernie's fingers and her chest becoming flushing red. In the middle of life, she died a little. It took a while to regain proper consciousness, but slowly, Serena became aware of her surroundings again, feeling Bernie pulling out of her and licking all her cum off her labia. _Could anything else be as good as this?_

After seconds that felt like ages, Serena held her blonde lover in her arms as warmth was oozing off their skin. Her lips lightly stroked Bernie's face and she whispered: 'That was amazing. Thank you, Bern, thank you. No one has ever done anything like that to me before.' Bernie kissed Serena forcefully, though immediately after her lips released Serena's, she hoped that the kiss didn't reveal too much of her arousal. She couldn't ignore the throbbing between her legs anymore and her clit physically hurt with the yearning to be touched, but she didn't want to force Serena into doing something she might not be ready for yet. She couldn't help but moan with relief when she suddenly felt Serena's fingers running down her abdomen, clearly searching her pleasure spot. She opened her legs to welcome Serena's delicate fingers while maintaining an intense eye contact.  
'I want to taste you down there, Bernie Wolfe,' Serena murmured. She felt Bernie grabbing her hand and leading it to her mouth. For the second time that evening, Serena savoured the genuine taste of a woman's arousal, although Bernie's slightly saltier taste excited her more than her own ever could.  
'Oh Serena, look how you've been turning me on,' Bernie said breathlessly.  
'And I'm about to do so even more,' Serena assured her.

She climbed towards Bernie's legs and settled down in between them, feeling excited yet a bit anxious to see and touch another woman's intimate parts for the first time. She tried to kiss her anxiety away on Bernie's hot inner thigh, which made the blonde spread her legs widely. Then Serena placed her mouth over Bernie's flat stomach and started to kiss her navel. She traced her tongue along the subtle line of golden hair that ran down from it, all the way towards Bernie's clitoris that firmly stood out of her dark pubic hair. Her confidence grew as she heard Bernie exhaling out loud, the little drops of liquid excitement sparkling at the entrance of her vagina.

'What was it exactly that you taught me? Tell me what makes you come, Bern, tell me if I'm doing it right.'  
'You need to suck on it,' Bernie growled in between loud sighs that she just couldn't hold back anymore. It wasn't until this very moment that the blonde army medic realised how much she had been wanting Serena over the past few months. Now that the gorgeous brunette was finally between her legs, she let go of all dignity that was left in her, producing feral sounds as Serena finally sucked hard on her clit. She quickly felt an orgasm building up inside of her and she drifted away in pleasure.  
'Ah, you taste so good,' Serena murmured as she inserted her tongue into Bernie's vagina for a brief moment, savouring her until the last drop.  
'Make me come, Serena, please make me come…'  
  
Serena rapidly shifted her tongue to Bernie's swollen clit again, while carefully inserting a finger inside of her. That was just the encouragement Bernie needed to reach ecstatic heights, her legs started to tremble and her moans got even louder. From deep within her groin, Bernie felt the inevitable need for relief culminating in an orgasm. Her hands frantically grabbed the bed sheets as she climaxed, her juices flowing freely over Serena's hand and mouth. After Bernie had come to her senses again, Serena slowly crawled back onto her.

'Kiss me.' Bernie's voice sounded ever so husky with the need to have Serena in her arms. She held Serena closely to her warm, sweaty body and put a hand behind her head so as to make their lips meet. Upon noticing her own taste on Serena's lips, Bernie couldn't help but conclude: 'God, I do taste good, don't I?'  
Serena laughed and buried her face in Bernie's neck. _What have I done to deserve this woman?_  
'You taste like paradise,' Serena whispered to Bernie's neck as she felt her cheeks turning into a bright red. Holding each other tightly in a loving embrace, the two women not only felt a physical attraction but also an emotional connection flowing through their veins. It was such a relief to finally be able to eliminate the tension that had been lingering on between them lately and put it into actions that spoke louder than a thousand words.  
'I want to share my life with you,' Bernie whispered in Serena's hair, as Serena was peacefully dozing off against her. The brunette answered by placing a soft kiss in Bernie's neck. She had found the intimacy she craved and she was determined to never let it go.

 

At 8 am in the morning, Serena woke up, immediately sensing an unknown yet not unpleasant odour in her room. Traces of this wonderful dream she had slowly came back to her: it involved Bernie, lots of Bernie, specific parts of Bernie… As she looked to her left side, a lock of blonde hair on the pillow caught her eye. Then the realisation that her alleged dream had in fact been reality struck and she had to put a hand in front of her mouth so as to mute the sound of surprise that was about to come out. Her heart started racing and she got out of bed, careful not to wake her blonde lover. She grabbed a night dress and a bath robe and went downstairs. Coffee was what she needed to clear her mind and she figured Bernie could do with some as well.

Serena thought about the beautiful blonde in her bed that must still be soundly asleep as she stared at the brown liquid pouring out of the noisy coffee machine. She couldn't believe how lucky she was and smiled to herself, thinking of surprising Bernie with a large cup of coffee in bed, sharing not only their drink but their happiness as well. _I want to share my life with you._ Bernie's voice had quickly become Serena's favourite sound and it left her reminiscing about last night's words that resonated in her head.

'Gotcha!' Bernie's sudden appearance behind her left Serena startled. She was about to yell at Bernie for showing up and scaring her like that, but when she turned around, her intended insult was silenced by a gasp and with a little voice she muttered: 'You… You're wearing -'  
'Yes, I am fully aware of what I'm wearing, thank you.'  
Serena stared at Bernie, dressed in a blue men's shirt with rolled sleeves, which she had left half unbuttoned. Serena didn't even consider closing her mouth as she admired how attractive Bernie looked in it. The blonde army medic carelessly crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the floor, a little smile playing on her lips.  
'It's Edward's!' Serena exclaimed.  
'So I figured when I found it in your closet. Thought I'd give it a go, it might look good on me.'  
'You have been through my closet?' Serena quickly shut her mouth, careful not to make any misplaced jokes about Bernie and closets.  
'What? I had to have something to wear after all.'  
'Well, you could have chosen your own clothes for example, which I reckon are still on the floor in my bedroom. However, Ms Wolfe, I'd much rather see you dressed like this.' Serena came closer to Bernie and began tugging on the blue fabric.  
'So you think that what I'm wearing looks good on me, huh?'  
'I think what you are not wearing looks even better on you,' Serena said as she pulled Bernie close to her and squeezed her buttocks, fully aware that the blonde wasn't wearing anything underneath the blue shirt.  
'I should get dressed properly though, my shift is starting in two hours.'  
'Ah, well, back to reality,' Serena sighed.  
'And I think we should talk this through a little. Us being together, I mean, and how we want to proceed,' Bernie said.  
'Yes, that's fine by me darling. But have breakfast with me first, I made us some coffee. Hot and strong, just as you like it if I am not mistaken.'  
Bernie laughed. 'You bet,' she said as she sat down at the table.  
'And button up that shirt, you're distracting me!' Serena added menacingly. She couldn't ward off a smile as she shifted her attention from the blonde in the blue shirt to the two cups of coffee, which she put on the table.

While sipping coffee and eating, they started talking more seriously about their job and their relationship.  
'I think we should take things slowly,' Bernie said honestly. 'I already have this reputation after the fuss about Alex, I don't want to pull you through that.'  
'I understand. We shouldn't rush things, we have to figure out what this means for us first.' Their hands found each other on the table and their fingers interlocked.  
'After all, we will be working a lot of shifts together,' Bernie said.  
'How I am grateful for that! I can't imagine what I would have done without you when we treated that man with the tap up this arse.'  
Bernie burst out in laughter, remembering that challenging case which has caused them to laugh until they cried, snugly hidden away in their office. That also was the first time they had properly held hands, dissimulated as arm wrestling. The memory made her shiver.

'I might still have some tricks up my sleeve for you, but a tap… I promise I won't do anything like that to you, Serena,' Bernie grinned.  
A bit shocked, Serena responded: 'I won't let you put anything up there, actually!'  
'Not even a finger?' Bernie asked with large smirking puppy eyes.  
'God, where does this kink of yours come from? What did they do to you in the army, Bernie?'  
'No comment!' It wasn't that she didn't have any good stories to tell about her time in the army, but Bernie found that this touch of mystery that was about her suited her well.  
Serena hesitantly admitted: 'I don't want to know it anyway.' Despite her tone of voice, Bernie could tell this wasn't completely true, as she figured that Serena was all about dirty talking, but Bernie liked to tease her by not telling her. As they grinned, the two medics exchanged some loving glances while warming their hands on their mugs full of coffee in silence. The smell of a shared morning coffee and the feeling of reciprocated love were two things that worked together magically.

 

Two weeks later Serena was more than happy to be picked up by Bernie to drive to work. They hadn't told everyone about them being together yet, but most of their colleagues knew by now and were really supportive of their budding relationship. Serena felt a wave of pride and happiness flowing inside her body when she saw Bernie's little sports car showing up on her drive.

'Hi, my love,' Serena said to Bernie as the blonde got out of her car to open the door on the passenger's side. Her lips met Bernie's for a brief moment before they both got into the car. During the whole journey, Bernie handled her car rather brusquely, which made Serena grin.  
'I know, Serena, don't laugh. I am still trying to get the hang of this after all those years of merely handling tanks,' Bernie growled as she hit the brakes forcefully in front of the last red traffic light before they reached the hospital.  
'I get it, love. This little car is definitely another cup of tea, but you'll master it soon enough, I'm sure,' Serena remarked, secretly admiring the thought of her strong army medic driving a tank, thinking she couldn't wait to find out more about Bernie's enigmatic back story. Bernie seemed to have shrugged of most of her Major attitude by now, but Serena loved to notice the little traces of army drill that were still visible. Her perceptive eyes involuntarily moved to the scar that covered Bernie's neck, one of the few visual proofs of Bernie's turbulent past. _You might despise it, but for me it only adds to your tantalising beauty._

As they arrived at Holby, Bernie pulled on the hand brake, but before she could let go of it, she found her hand covered by Serena's. The brunette leaned in to make their lips meet for a quick kiss. Bernie teasingly remarked: 'You're playing with fire now, Serena. Don't you remember we'll have to put on our professional faces here? You're lucky this parking lot is empty.'  
'I thought we had already discussed this: you told me that being professional means being true to yourself and that is exactly what we are going to do. I love you, Bernie Wolfe, there is no shame in that.'  
'I was just teasing you,' Bernie smiled and she pressed her lips so hard on Serena's that the brunette squeaked in surprise. When their sticky lips finally let go of each other, Bernie told Serena with all honesty in her heart: 'And I love you, Serena Campbell. Are you ready to join me on this battlefield?'  
'Yes, Major. Let's fight.'

Bernie and Serena entered the hospital, ready to take on their future, which lay brightly before them. Their unconditional love flourished, despite their flaws and imperfections, and they decided they weren't going to hide it anymore. The two women were so busy looking at each other while squeezing each other's hand, that they didn't see Adrian Fletcher and Raffaello di Lucca happily high-fiving each other while peeking on their colleagues from a distance.  
'You were right mate,' Raf said. 'It took them exactly two weeks.' He was referring to the bet he had made with his friend on how long it would take Ms Campbell and Ms Wolfe to display their affection publicly. Their speculations had lead Fletch to believe it wouldn't take them longer than two weeks, Raf however had been a little more modest in his bet.  
'I told you so! Looks like the AAU isn't such a sex-free zone after all. I think you owe me something now,' Fletch said.  
'Beer at Albie's tonight?'  
'Definitely,' Fletch concluded as they walked over to the elevator, leaving their supervisors in each other's company, because that was all that the two women needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading my first fic! Reviews are much appreciated! x


End file.
